


What if?

by Katherin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Apocalypse, Brotherly Love, Good Older Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), Good Older Sibling Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Person Lucifer (Supernatural), Good Person Michael (Supernatural), Good Sibling Raphael (Supernatural), M/M, No Apocalypse, Not Canon Compliant, Older Sibling Castiel (Supernatural), Older Sibling Lucifer, Original Character(s), Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 22:03:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin/pseuds/Katherin
Summary: Ellaynne is an angel, taken away by Gabriel when the fight between his siblings broke. What if she could stop the apocalypse? What if brotherly love wins?





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some idea I decided to write very quickly. It's nothing all that special. But let me know what you think. 
> 
> Kisses

Gabriel took Ellaynne out of Heaven when the fight between Lucifer and Michael broke. She was a young angel, the last one created, and very attached to Lucifer and Michael. She was so distraught when Michael cast Lucifer down to the pit that Gabriel took pity on her and took her away. 

After not being able to find Gabriel and Ellaynne, Michael sent a search party to no avail. No trace of them was found and Michael was shattered. Not only did he lost Lucifer, now he lost Gabriel and Ellaynne. From that moment on, the names Gabriel and Ellaynne where banned from being said by other angels. 

Gabriel did his best to raise Ellaynne through the eons. And he did a pretty good job. Ellaynne grew up to be a confident angel. She takes no ones' bullshit. Including Gabriel's. 

These two started following the Winchester's saga after the events on Cold Oak. When Gabriel plays on the campus with those two, Ellaynne sits back and watches as the two brothers fight for silly things and laugh at their misadventures. Although she was impressed by Bobby Singer. She keeps an eye out for them and tries to help them if she can stay hidden. Gabriel teases her about it, how she keeps an eye on the older brother and she teases him back for keeping an eye on the younger brother. 

The next time the angels meet the Winchester is during Mystery Spot. Ellaynne can see it hurts Gabriel to do this but he keeps going. 

"Gabriel... I think it's a good idea if you stop. It's hurting you and it's hurting him." Ellaynne sits down next to her brother and lays her head on his lap looking up to him.

"A lesson..." Gabriel answers absently and runs his fingers through Ellaynne's auburn hair. 

"I know, that. But it's hurting you and I don't like that." 

"You think I should stop?" 

"Yes. Please brother..." 

Still looking after the brothers both angels fell more and more in love. During changing channels, Ellaynne finally meets face to face with the brothers when they have Gabriel trapped in holy fire. While Dean is taunting her brother about family she decides to step in still waiting for what her brother would say. 

"Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father. And Lucifer? The little brother. Rebellious of daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys! It's your destiny. It was always you. As it is in Heaven so it must be on Earth." 

"No..." Dean answers "No way!" 

"Dean, the oldest son, so desperate to be loved, so desperate for the affection of the absent father, the good little soldier. Samuel, the younger son, rebellious, he who wants a different life and because of that was cast out. Does it ring a bell, boys?" Ellaynne says as her British accented voice sounds around the abandoned warehouse. She walks in, her heels clicking on the floor and dragging everyone attention to her.

"Who are you?" Dean asks as he grabs his angel blade.

"Ellaynne?" Castiel's voice raises above Dean's. He's shocked. "Is it you?" 

"Hello, Castiel. It's good to see you..." 

"Who is she, Castiel?" Samuel asks.

"An angel, a friend I thought dead a long time ago," Castiel explains with something akin to rage filling his voice. "Apparently, not as dead as you made us believe..." 

"I took her." Gabriel interferes in the conversation "When I skipped Heaven I took her with me." Ellaynne raises her hand and the holy fire goes down allowing the Archangel to step away. "You should play your roles, boys. For the sake of us all." 

"What about God?" Samuel aks in frustration "He surely can stop all of this madness." 

"Oh, Samuel..." Ellaynne says and sighs shaking her head "Daddy dearest doesn't care. I'm not so sure he ever did. Don't hold too much hope on such a dead beat father... you should know the type. " 

Before any of the Winchesters could say anything, and with a "Bye, boys" as their parting words, Ellaynne and Gabriel disappear. 

A few days later, Ellaynne is at a bar enjoying a cup of whiskey when the two Winchesters plus Castiel pop on the bar. Sam is the first one to notice her. 

"Where's Gabriel?" he asks as he sits down to her right. 

The red-haired angel snorts and looks at him.

"Missing him already, Samuel?" 

Sam spits out his drink as Ellaynne laughs. She leans against her fist and looks over at them.

"He's not here. Is there anything I could do for you gentlemen?" 

"We want nothing to do with your kind. You are all a bunch of dicks." Dean spits out and Ellaynne raises an eyebrow nodding slightly. 

"Agreed," she says before taking a sip of her drink.

This is the first time of many that the Winchesters and Castiel met with Ellaynne and Gabriel. As their relationship evolved, Sam was still wary of Gabriel. Gabriel wanted to confess his feelings for the tall human and he did as much. 

One day, Gabriel asked Sam to meet him. When they were alone Gabriel mustered all his courage. 

"I love you, Sam," Gabriel says looking up to the human's eyes.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam was perplexed. Out of everything, this was not what he was expecting. 

"I love you," Gabriel repeats and fidgets with his hands waiting for an answer. 

What he was not expecting was the kind of answer Sam would give him. A punch right on the nose. Gabriel fell back on his ass and puts a hand on his nose looking up to the enraged human. 

"You love me?" Sam spats and laughs darkly "Yeah, right..." 

"I do. Why don't you believe me?" 

"Do you have any idea how bad it was after your little trick on Mystery Spot?" Sam nearly screams "I can't listen to Heat of the Moment. I hate Tuesdays... I still have nightmares. Do you have any idea..." Sam trails off and turns his back to the Archangel "Of course you don't... It was just funny..." 

"Sam... I'm..." 

"Shut up!" 

Sam storms off and Gabriel stays there on the floor. Ellaynne, sensing her brother's despair, pops up next to him. 

"What happened?" 

"I don't think he wants anything to do with me." Gabriel answers and gets up dusting off his clothes, "He's still upset about the Mystery Spot... With all the reason in the world... I was an idiot." 

Ellaynne didn't want to see her brother so sad. She hugs him and tucks her head under his chin. 

"I'll talk to him. Don't give up. If he's the man of your dreams, fight for him." 

"What about you?" 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you and Dean." 

"There's nothing to say about that. He has no feelings for me other than I'm useful from time to time." 

"But you looked so sure Sam has feelings for me." 

"He does. But, understandably, he's a bit taken aback. Mystery Spot was a real dick move, brother." 

They stayed silent after that. 

At the hotel with the pagan gods, Ellaynne and Gabriel feel Lucifer approaching. Gabriel tells the brothers to take her away and they do. Ellaynne knowing it was a death sentence struggles to escape the brothers. When she can finally run inside she sees Lucifer towering over Gabriel's dead body.

"Gabriel!" Ellaynne screams as she runs to the body. 

Lucifer watches her and is surprised.

"Ellaynne..." he mutters and he takes a step towards, her, "I thought you dead..." 

"Back off, Lucifer." she looks up and her usually green eyes and glowing bright blue "Remember this is all your fault!" 

"Sister... I'm sorry." Lucifer pleads and drops the archangel blade.

"Apologies won't bring him back..." Ellaynne brushes a strand of hair off Gabriel's forehead "Stop this... Stop the Apocalypse, stop trying to get Samuel to say yes... Stop this madness... Isn't it enough we lost Gabriel?" Ellaynne pleads back with her tear-stained face and her eyes are back to the normal green.

"It is how it has to be," Lucifer says with an air of finality to it.

"For someone who's so against Dad's plan you're playing your part just fine..."

"Don't. Say. That!" Lucifer growls.

"Why? I didn't lie." 

Enraged Lucifer raises his hand and Ellaynne feels herself start losing air. She laughs ad he raises her by the throat. 

"Kill me, brother. Just like you did with Gabriel. Now that he's gone I have nothing." 

The pressure drops and falls to the ground able to breathe again. Lucifer takes a step back and he looks like he was just slapped. He mutters a quick "I'm sorry" and disappears. Ellaynne carries Gabriel's body outside.

"Ellaynne... What happened?" Sam asks and looks down. He sees the body and he stays quiet.

"Lucifer happened..." 

"You have to explain to us your story. " Dean demands.

"I was the last angel to be created. I'm quite young comparing to the other angels. When I was created I connected deeply with the four archangels, Castiel, Balthazar and Hannah... When Michael cast Lucifer to the pit I was very distraught and Gabriel took me away. That's it." Ellaynne finishes quickly and looks over at the brothers. 

Sam looks completely shattered. 

"I was an idiot... I..." 

"Not really." Ellaynne pats his shoulder. "He understood." 

"Now... I'll never get the chance..." 

"Who knows? Fate and God work in mysterious ways." Ellaynne says and crouches down next to Gabriel's body. "If you need me, boys, pray and I'll answer."

Ellaynne then vanishes and appears in Monte Carlo. Gabriel by her side. 

"That was a stupid plan. Why did I agree to this?" She turns to her brother with a raised eyebrow "I hope you listened to what Samuel said." 

"I did. But I think it's better this way... He deserves so much more than I can give him." 

"You are perfect Gabriel. But I'll respect your wishes. I won't tell anyone that you are staying here until you decide." 

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it." 

They smile at each other.

Ellaynne helped the boys as much as she could. She tried to stop Samuel from saying yes to Lucifer with no avail. So the red-haired angel and the Archangel watched the scene in the graveyard from a distance hiding. Everything was going south so they decided to pop up.

"Brothers... Don't you think this is foolish?" Gabriel asks looking between the two Archangels.

"Gabriel? Ellaynne? I thought you dead..." Michael says and takes a step forward to hug his siblings but Gabriel stops him by raising his hand.

"Michael, Lucifer... Don't so this... This just hurts you and us..." Ellaynne pleads with her two brothers.

"We have to do this..." Lucifer says and looks sad "I'm sorry..." 

"You don't... please..."

"You made us watch you fight aeons ago... Don't make us watch that again... Don't break our hearts again..." Gabriel pleads with his older brothers. 

A rumble of thunder is heard and another Archangel appears. He looks around.

"Raphael!" Ellaynne and Gabriel exclaim.

"I see you are alive... And trying to stop God's plan..." Raphael says with disdain.

"Not you too!" Gabriel throws his hands up.

"Raphael... Don't be such a traditionalist. Don't you miss the good old times?" Ellaynne asks "When we used to play around? Hide and seek... Tag... Just watching the stars... Don't you Michael, Lucifer?" 

"Is God's plan all that important that you'd rather give up those moments?" Gabriel asks.

"God is always right," Michael says and puffs his chest.

"Yes. And he left you. He left you to take care of his creations when he got tired. HE didn't notice you spiralling down into depression. No matter how much you tried you could never be his favourite... And that hurt you. Still does. That's why you are trying so hard to be perfect. To follow the plan... Why? He doesn't care... But I do. Gabriel does... Lucifer does... Raphael does... Don't leave us." Ellaynne has tears running down her cheeks and she's standing in front of Michael. 

He just pulls her to a hug and burrows his face on her hair. Lucifer slowly approaches them and hugs them. Gabriel soon joins the hug and they wait for Raphael who also joins. When they step away from each other, Ellaynne has a smile on her face. 

"Little one, we still need vessels if we are going to walk the Earth," Lucifer says.

"I have a solution. I just need one more ingredient. Your true vessel's blood." Ellaynne explains "With that, you'll have your own body and you can use it freely." 

"And for how long have you been thinking about that, sister?" Lucifer chuckles at her enthusiasm.

"I had a lot of time." She shrugs "So, Dean, can I have a bit of your blood?" 

"Will they stop trying to destroy the world?" Dean asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." 

"Then you can have it." 

When Ellaynne finished the spell, the two Archangels moved to the new vessels and Samuel and Adam pass out beeing hold by Dean and Gabriel. 

Samuel starts stirring and he sits up quickly, his eyes finding Gabriel. He gets up and storms towards the shorter Archangel.

"You!" Samuel screams and punches Gabriel "How could you do this to me?" 

Gabriel falls on his ass and has no time to react as he's being pulled up by the collar of his shirt and his lips meet with Samuel's. Ellaynnes whistles and laughs. While the other Archangels just look confused, Dean seams resigned, Bobby is shocked and Castiel is done. 

"I'm sorry Gabriel." Sam says as he hugs him "I was a douchbag to you..." 

"Oh, Sam. You had every right to be mad at me." 

"Love birds let's go? I'm done with this graveyard." Ellaynne comments.

"Let's," Michael says. 

A few years pass, Samuel and Gabriel are together and happier than ever. They have three beautiful children. The oldest, John Dean Winchester, the middle child, Robert Alexander Winchester and the youngest, Mary Ellaynne Winchester. Gabriel told Ellaynne to tell Dean about her feeling but she never did. She just stood there and smiled as Dean and Castiel announced they were together. They also decided to have a kid and adopted a little girl that they named Elle Parker Winchester. Michael noticed something was different about Ellaynne and confronted her. 

"What happened?" 

"Nothing." 

"Don't lie to me, sister." Michael sits by her side "It's related to Dean right?" 

"I could never lie to you could I?" 

"No. So tell me."

"I love him. I have loved him for a long time...But I never told him, because I know he doesn't feel the same. And now he's with Castiel and happy with Elle. I'm happy for them." 

"Shouldn't you have a right to happiness too?" 

"Maybe. Maybe not... who knows..." 

Michael side hugs Ellaynne and she lays her head on his shoulder. Maybe she wasn't destinated to happiness. But she's happy that her family and friends are happy. That's all she could ask for. 


End file.
